A lithographic apparatus exposes a desired pattern onto a target portion of a substrate. Lithographic apparatuses can be used, for example, to manufacture integrated circuits (ICs). In that circumstance, a patterning device, for example, a mask or a reticle, can be used to generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (for example, part of one or several dies) on a substrate (for example, a silicon wafer) that has a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Typically, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively exposed. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion in one go, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through the beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
Lithography is widely recognized as one of the key steps in the manufacture of ICs and other devices and/or structures. However, as the dimensions of features made using lithography become smaller, lithography is becoming a more critical factor for enabling miniature IC or other devices and/or structures to be manufactured.
A theoretical estimate of the limits of pattern printing can be given by the Rayleigh criterion for resolution as shown in equation (1):
                    CD        =                              k            1                    *                      λ            NA                                              (        1        )            where λ is the wavelength of the radiation used, NA is the numerical aperture of the projection system used to print the pattern, k1 is a process dependent adjustment factor, also called the Rayleigh constant, and CD is the feature size (or critical dimension) of the printed feature. It follows from equation (1) that reduction of the minimum printable size of features can be obtained in three ways: by shortening the exposure wavelength λ, by increasing the numerical aperture NA, or by decreasing the value of k1.
To shorten the exposure wavelength and, thus, reduce the minimum printable size, it has been proposed to use an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) radiation source. EUV radiation is electromagnetic radiation having a wavelength within the range of 5-20 nm, for example within the range of 13-14 nm, for example within the range of 5-10 nm such as 6.7 nm or 6.8 nm. Possible sources include, for example, laser-produced plasma sources, discharge plasma sources, or sources based on synchrotron radiation provided by an electron storage ring.
The radiation generated by such sources will not, however, be only EUV radiation and the source may also emit at other wavelengths including infra-red (IR) radiation and deep ultra-violet (DUV) radiation. DUV radiation can be detrimental to the lithography system as it can result in a loss of contrast. Furthermore unwanted IR radiation can cause heat damage to components within the system. It is therefore known to use a spectral purity filter to increase the proportion of EUV in the transmitted radiation and to reduce or even eliminate unwanted non-EUV radiation such as DUV and IR radiation.
A lithographic apparatus using EUV radiation may require that the EUV radiation beam path, or at least substantial parts of it, must be kept in vacuum during a lithographic operation. In such vacuum regions of the lithographic apparatus, a clamp may be used to clamp an object, such as a patterning device and/or a substrate, to a structure of the lithographic apparatus, such as a chuck of a patterning device table and/or a substrate table, respectively.
In addition, a lithographic apparatus using EUV radiation may require temperature regulation of, for example, the patterning device and/or the substrate. Heat produced by the EUV radiation or the unwanted non-EUV radiation may cause deformations in, for example, the patterning device and/or the substrate during a lithographic operation because of the heat absorbed by the patterning device and/or the substrate. To reduce the deformation, a cooling fluid may be circulated through the clamp.